marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
General Clarke (Watcher Datafile)
GENERAL CLARKE (Jeremy Clarke, secret) Little is known of the background of General Jeremy Clarke; statistical facts such as his place of birth, real name, or political affiliation have not been disclosed. Clarke helped convinced the Canadian Government for Canada to become a major player in the super hero arms race. During the time as a Major, Clarke was working on the Cosmic Collector, which resulted in the transformation of the hero Chinook into a hideous monster. Clarke instigated the controversy surrounding the installation of the Biochip Implants into the bodies of the super humans serving in Department H and its premier team, Alpha Flight. Time and again Clarke recognized opportunity to gain further control over Department H and covertly fostered Canada’s Hagon Superhero Bill. Clarke rose through Canadian ministries to gain complete control of the Super Human Development & Deployment Division. Clarke was responsible for the disbanding of the original Alpha Flight following a battle with the Master. Some time before or during the renewed government sponsorship of Alpha Flight and Department H, Clarke represented a more covert superhuman military operation, Department K, which sponsored its own team of paranormals separate from and unknown by Alpha Flight. Clarke’s plans and history have always been shrouded in mystery, and the extent of his machinations among Canada’s superhumans remain unknown. Affiliations: Solo D8, Buddy D4, Team D6 Distinctions: Department H Military Liaison, Head of Superhuman Development and Deployment, Master Strategist Power Sets: DEPARTMENT K AUGMENTATION Augmented Reflexes D6, Augmented Stamina D6, Augmented Strength D6 SFX: Always Prepared. Spend a doom die to step up a Bureaucracy or Military Master stunt or resource and recover mental or emotional stress. SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from aging, disease, or psychic attack. SFX: Focus. If a pool includes a Department K Augmentation power, replace two dice of equal size with one stepped-up die. SFX: Second Wind. Spend a doom die to recover physical stress of an equal die size. Limit: Bitter Patriot. Step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die to step up emotional stress inflicted by loss of control, government officials or popular opinion. DEPEARTMENT H ARSENAL Body Armor D8, Comm D6, Weapon D8 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add d6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Full Auto. In a pool including a Weapon die, add d6. Remove the highest-rolling die and step up the effect die. SFX: Paralyzing Blast. When inflicting a paralyzing or movement-hindering complication on a target, add a d6 and step up the effect die. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Department H Arsenal to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover Epsilon Arsenal. Specialties: Business Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Military Master D10, Tech Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Department H Category:Canadian Characters Category:Department K